Taller Bars
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Kyoko's career blossomed because of that certain role that boosted the bars higher teaching her how to improve and to cope, but without her significant other she may not have done it.


Title: Taller Bars

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Rising Japanese actress Kyoko Mogami is shockingly staring at the bundle of paper in front of her, hands shaking as she grip it tightly, "Th-this is my first protagonist role!" she looked at the Director and staff in disbelief.

"Indeed, and we chose you because you are perfect for the role, seeing your latest one shot episode of a true to life story we see you are fit for the role, we would love to see you in our film as the main character." With that said she gave her most warm and happy smile she could give them, "It was hard looking for a good actress for the role, but I know you'll do perfect seeing you in role last week being natural in such traditional manner."

With a hug and thanks she thanked the staff and the director, the script writer and everyone present.

"If possible, can you see us tomorrow, we would like you to meet your co-star." With that said she nodded and smiled, happy to have her first break.

As told, Kyoko and her manager went to LME to meet her co-stars only to find her beloved senior and now suitor smiling at her.

"I'm not surprised you're in the role too…" she giggled at him.

"I told you, they're starting to pair us up already~" he gave a teasing wink making her blush.

"Do we need to know something?" teased by the Russian actor who is also their co-star for the film, "I swear because you two act worse than Takumi and Misaki~" he hummed and the mention of the other couple, Misaki blushed and looked away, Takumi chuckled and pulled her close, poor Kyoko as well blush and hid her face.

With the director coming in and explaining their roles handing down their scripts for them to learn their characters, Ren grinned seeing he is to be Kyoko's leading man, however he is worried about her being affected with their relationship and the situation they are in.

Reading their scripts, Ren's manager cleared his afternoon schedule and so did Kyoko's own since the president called them in, Ren persuaded Kyoko to ride with him going to the President's house. It was a short ride, and Ren opened the door for her like he would always do.

Heading in, the managers were asked to remain at the living room with the President's granddaughter while both Kyoko and Ren headed in to his home office to find him in such familiar yet unusual outfit well in Ren's view; cargo shorts and polo shirt with the Hizuri label on it, his shoes are not matching his age but his clothing instead, a pair of black ankle high top lace up shoes with velcro strap at the upper part, Ren gave him a weird look, but since the actress is used to it and knows he's cosplaying but didn't point out who she just let it alone.

"I called you both here after hearing your roles, I'm not having any doubt about your talents but what I am worried is what you both are acting." With that said.

"What do you mean, sachou?" Ren asked.

"I'm sorry, President, what do you mean by what we are acting? We're both fine…" she replied.

"You both are distant, your characters are comfortable with each other and closer, much closer than a familial love, do you understand?" asked by the president putting on his ball cap with an obvious logo that's near to Ren's heart, "Listen, the filming will start for another two months, the preparation for everything is being handled by the staff and producers, and you both are going to have a project that would help you to your roles, this project is setting your bars higher than before, much higher than Setsu and Cain, do you understand?" the both blushed knowing what it is.

"Now, I prepared a new place for you both to hunker down, not as co-workers but married couple." It was even worse, however the actor hid his delight, "And you are given new persona, Jelly and I will meet you later."

"Later?" asked confused, "How? Well, we're all cleared for the afternoon." She pointed.

"Yes, but remember your routine back when you were playing Setsu? The same routine." With that said she understood.

With them finished discussing, the ride back to where Yashiro lives and Kyoko's manager's house was quiet, after dropping them off the two actors went to LME parking lot and found the obnoxious hummer limousine of the President was there and still dressed the same thing as earlier, Jelly separated them first and started with Kyoko; she was dressed up nicely in to a cute dress, a simple off shoulder matching her navy blue above the knee skirt, her hair is covered with another raven black wig, longer than her Setsu and she is wearing a pair of glasses, her matured look made her prettier as Ren whistles seeing her.

It was Ren's turn and to his horrified look staring at his reflection, his hair was temporary dyed blonde again, contacts removed and his original look was taken back, only he was given a piercing, he wanted to complain to his boss sitting beside him, and thankful that the girl was sitting by the driver's side with the compartment window closed, "You know, she will eventually know, it is better to tell her early." The President advised as he knows what is between his two top acting stars, "She likes you, and she would take you in no matter what you are and your past Koun, she honestly told me she likes you but doesn't know how to reciprocate. This is a starting point and a pat, boy, do everything since I know you want her." He told, "Now listen, I'm helping you to be with her, but it doesn't mean you are to hurt her feelings do you understand?" and the actor nodded, "Good, now then, go get her, sport. Oh and by the way I'll play as your dad~" hummed by Lory and Ren shook his head.

With few more rundowns, "You are now known as, Sayako and Javen Melis, your fake IDs will be sent tomorrow, and for now, you both need to see your new habit- I mean apartment."

On their way to the said apartment, upon arriving and making themselves welcome, they can see the place is already filled with their needs, and seeing that there is only one bedroom they sighed when suddenly, "You look like my Corn…" she said touching suddenly Ren's face, Ren bit his lower lip but he felt like a coward avoiding to tell her the truth, picking up all his courage.

"I am your Corn, your fairy prince, the boy you meet in the creek, and the grown up corn that you met in Guam." With that said she looked horrified and covered her face.

"I know, I'm sorry I lied and kept… but there is a reason for it…" looking away, but then turned to her and took her hand tightly, "There is a reason why I didn't want to lose my Ren persona, I don't want to go back to my past, Kyoko can feel his sadness and pulled him to sit instead.

I and Ren because I want to leave my life as Koun behind… I want to forget the past where I killed my bestfriend." With that said Kyoko looked shocked that her Corn, her fairy prince killed someone.

"May I hear the story?" she asked and consoled him. Ren told her the whole story and his side, and why he runaway to Japan to have a new life as Ren and rise from his father's shadow, to be known as a different person, and his self-punishment.

"You in my opinion had nothing to do with him being killed, his girlfriend is just angry and wanted to blame someone for Rick's death, if that happened to me, I would blame someone too."

"So you'll be like Tina if I get killed?" he gave a sad smile.

"Don't say that, you'll live for a long time." She pouted, "And yes, I would be mat at anyone."

"Can I pull you closer?" she nodded and he pulled her to his lap sideways and cuddled her, "I know this is not the ideal reveal of your beloved Corn but this is a shock for me too, I wanted to tell you the truth slowly but not this." He sighed.

"Is there anything you are keeping?"

"Aside from being the eldest son of the Hizuri couple I think no."

"To make you feel better, I'm Bo the chicken." She blushed and Ren's mouth fell hanging and shook his head chuckling.

"Are you serious?" he looked baffled.

"I am! And I never would've thought I will live to see the great actor Ren Tsuruga stumbling with his Japanese." She giggled.

"I was born and raised in America, I'm sorry." He pouted and Kyoko couldn't help but pinch his cheek.

"Oh no! I forgot to call Darumaya! Taisho and Okami-san!" she panicked and Ren pulled out his smart phone.

"Here call them." Handing her the phone and continued to hold her close.

And she did explaining that she is to stay for work and she has accommodation from her company, she never disclosed what it was but knowing that she is safe they are at peace.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Hmmmn…" he continued to snuggle and refused to let go, she sighed.

"You know we need to eat and rest for tomorrow." She explained.

"I know, but I think we should start out roles now since there is no more secrets between us." He grinned and helped her up.

"I guess." She blushed.

"Missus Melis." Kissing her hand then he noticed, "Wait if we're going to play as married couple, why did the President give us no ring?" he thought then called him only to know that the ring is placed t their night stand and it was a beautiful wedding band, simple yet elegant.

Smiling he slips the ring to her finger while she blushes, and with his persuasion she did the same for him, "There, officially my Missus Melis." He didn't push his luck on kissing her even though it was tempting, but he will go with her pace.

Continuing with dinner, Ren remained behind her and kept on clinging circling his arms around her waist and watch her cook, "Javen, you know it's hard to cook with this position." She sighed and he pouted, "I promise after dinner, we'll watch TV and cuddle." She promised and he obediently went to the center counter and sat at the offered high chair for the counter and waited for her to finish.

As promised they did the same until they watched an interview of Kuu Hizuri talking about family, _"I have two sons, don't get me wrong I love them both, they may not be like daughters who clings on their dads but they're precious - one is already out of the nest and having a life of his own and I hope he takes home a girlfriend, well, I like this girl he has crushing on and I treat her as my daughter already, and I hope they are together by now, goodness, that kid is slow…"_ Ren felt offended and cuddled Kyoko closer and she giggled having the idea that Kuu is talking about him, _"And another son, the youngest, he's fourteen, his tall he may look like eighteen or older since he's six foot – three tall, he's very smart, with an IQ of 163 and I hate it that he can prove me wrong."_ He admitted and the audience laughed, _"I love Koudi he clings like a daughter, I love him and he loves me, he calls me when he needs help but sadly whenever he does he gives me an X plus Y problem and my soul fly out since I don't know how to solve those, sometimes I'm thinking if he is having trouble because his dad is an actor or I'm having trouble because my son's IQ is 163._ " Another round of laughter was given and Ren was laughing along, _"But all in all I love him, even though he can prove I'm really screwed sometimes."_ He sighed.

"That's what I want to see." Snorted Ren and Kyoko laughed.

 _"But is it true that your son, Koudi Hizuri is joining you and your wife in Showbiz?"_ with that asked by the host.

 _"He is, he took a role in Japan, where I started as an actor, he is to play the role of a child having to have problem making friends since he's a little bit… you know special having his own world since he is smart, and he takes in a dog a retired military dog and trains it to be a family friendly pet and his best friend._ " Kuu replied.

 _"Great another sad doggy movie."_ The host commented.

" _Actually no, it is a family and fun movie, heartwarming and touching, I read his scripts and he'll do just fine_." Kuu finished, with that said Ren now knew why the President is dressed like his brother, his brother is to join him in LME.

When he sighed Kyoko asked what is going on and he explained only to be surprised.

* * *

For a week the routine continued and they were not that distant, however they we're not still clear with their status, but they were touchy in some manner and the staff together with their managers also noticed it since they are always together every morning for a week.

"Did you pick her up first again?" grinned by Ren's manager.

"Is it just me or Tsuruga-san is getting more obvious?" Kyoko blushed from what her manager asked and looked away, Ren turned to her and gave a chuckle.

"Today's another photo shoot and a taping for your weekly drama." Yashiro announced since he had sync both of their schedules if they have the same appointment.

Having their appointment by the beach for the wedding photos for their advertisement, Kyoko's face lit up not because of the beautiful white sandy beach and blue sea, but the familiar man who stood by the camera crew pointing at some view, "FATHER!" she squeaked and the man turned giving a big smile.

"KYOKO!" he returned and bounded to her giving her a tight hug, "DARLING! My adoptive daughter is here!" he called to his wife who had beautiful blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that awfully looked like her Corn.

"OH MY GOOOSH! SHE'S PRECIOUS! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME SHE'S THIS PRETTY!" with that said she pulled her to a tight hug which made Kyoko blush, an audible chuckle can be heard at the back and three heads turned to see Ren, the woman looked longingly at him and Ren shook his head with a sigh.

"It's wonderful to meet you Hizuri-san." With that said he offered a hug which the woman took, the woman almost cried, and her husband joined the hug with Kyoko in the middle.

"Dad… I don't know how to pronounce this?" a boy taller than Ren, slightly chubby; wearing a hoodie over his polo shirt and slim fit cargo shorts, he's holding a braded paracord lead attached to a gentle German Shepherd.

Ren looked at the boy longingly while the other ignored him, "Ah!" and Kuu helped the child with his script.

The woman asked them why they are at the set only to explain they are in a photo shoot for the advertisement of wedding catering company, the woman pulled an idea and grinned.

Finally after they finished their full day of schedule, Ren picked Kyoko from where she is making sure that her manager is already home, and with that their identity as the Melis couple starts. Kyoko already dressed and disguised and remained in the President's office, Ren headed up to be prepared by Jelly, Ren already know how to disguise himself to his persona but whenever they are in LME Jelly handles everything, with their disguises done, the President who played as their Family guided them down, the parking lot so no one would suspect who they are, and Ren being in the persona of Javen works as a stunt man while Kyoko as a starting Model for their cover.

Finally they made it back, not even a short while they heard a knock and Ren took the door only to meet two guys, one is blonde American greeting them a strong accent of English and the other is Japanese who gave them some cake as a welcoming present.

"Hello, welcome to the complex, by the way I'm Eiji and this is my husband Ash, we're from next door, sorry we didn't welcome you last week since we have been busy." Eiji welcomes them.

"It is fine, and thank you for the present, please come in!" Kyoko invited and the other couple thanked them, Kyoko mentally squealed knowing they are like her friends or her co-stars Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

They had a little dinner and Eiji with Kyoko bonded over cooking, while Ash and Ren spoke in English, Ren missed speaking in such language and showing his accent, Kyoko kept on stealing gazes at him and listening to his every word loving his accent.

"You should meet the Cornaro couple! Their babies are so adorable!" said Eiji.

"Really?! I would love to meet them!" she squealed, "May be this weekend, Javen and I might throw a little dinner party for everyone in our floor?"

"That would be wonder full! You know what let's invite everyone in our floor to help us prepare so you wouldn't have to fuzz!" Eiji pointed and she agreed.

Their weekend worked out well after meeting other couples living in their floor and Kyoko meeting the twins that the Cornaro couple has, she awed at them and Ren badly wanted to give her a baby, only to be teased by the older couple to have one already.

Two months later their little secret continued even with the start of the filming of the movie, Kyoko dressed in her formal pink Sakura kimono and Ren in his JSDF uniform, he looked so manly and may be mistaken as a real soldier, he played as her bodyguard and love interest.

And because of their little role play as a couple, they acted like one over the movie, the director sometimes forget to call for cut or end the scene since both were so realistic and even the staff are taken by the scene especially their first kiss.

 _"Akari-sama, you know this is not proper."_ Said by her bodyguard.

 _"Then what is? Please explain?"_ she replied upset.

" _I am a commoner and you are a royal, what would people think? And you might lose your status if you are to be with me_." He sadly said.

" _So be it_." She embraced him tightly, "You are the only family that I know right now, you are the only person that I trust…" she cried.

" _Your highness, if people knows about us, you are to lose your status and if that happen, there will be no more royal to succeed the throne_."

" _I know, b-but if no one knows then we'll be safe right_?" she tried to reason.

" _Your highness, in all honestly I love you but I am scared as well… I don't want to ruin the line of your family_."

" _I understand and that's why we're going to make it work_." He sighed at her insistence.

" _We are going to make everything work_." And ended up another heated kiss as he gently push her to the soft plush sofa.

"CUT! This is enough for today." Sighed by the director, "I don't know how much I can take, I'm surprised you both are still not dating.

Ren helped her up and both went to the dressing room to change, their managers then continued to give them their next appointment which is Julie Hizuri's fitting for her fashion show. Kyoko and Ren landed the main model roles for the event and Julie took a shine at Kyoko.

Heading back to LME, the two talked animatedly inside the elevator with their managers behind, heading up the President's office to meet Julie who's waiting for them with her assistants to measure.

They didn't realize stepping out the elevator there was a huge realistic Raptor costume giving them a prank. Funny how Ren pulled Kyoko and enveloped her in protection and used his body to shield her while leaving their managers vulnerable the staff of LME whose around mused, Ren shouted for the beat to get away but the staff just laughed, Ren then carried Kyoko away only to realize they were pranked, seeing the camera man at the side the two felt embarrassed and Kyoko continued to cling, while they were laughing at their own embarrassment another victim went out the elevator only to see Kuu and his young son went out, a cute German Shepherd dog in the size of nine months old pooch, wearing a thick camouflage vest with do not pet print and service dog on it.

Instead of reacting scared like Ren and Kyoko did, Kuu hid at the back of his son who gasped seeing the realistic reptile with a shine in his eyes, letting go of his pooch's leash he hugged the neck of the dinosaur, petting it, the staff had a mix reaction seeing the boy in such clingy manner to the beast, the beast however cutely petted the boy who liked it.

"Koudi, we need to see your mom now…" pried his father.

"NO!" he said and continued to cling.

The young actor who went with them, Hiou who disliked the Hizuri boy since after the release of his movie – has been stealing his fans from him and his quiet and mysterious act is like his stage gig, but seeing the quiet boy's state being taken over by a dinosaur he really is a child at heart despite being a tensai.

"I know you love Dinos but that Dino has a job." Pried by Kuu, Ren and Kyoko mused since the attention was driven away from them.

"What job?"

"Well, he needs to scare people for instance, it's his job."

"But Dino is nice, can't I keep him?"

"No buddy, I think he has an owner, right Mr. Dino?" and the head bobbed and Koudi looked devastated, "It's fine, let's dress up Grandpa Lory and you can keep him." With that said Ren wanted to laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes really." With that said by Kuu they headed to the office when Koudi gave the Dinosaur one last hug and took his pooch's leash with him.

"So cute~" Kyoko muttered and Ren pouted at her, "Don't me." She giggled at him.

Heading in immediately Julie fussed over fitting and measuring them, Kuu as promised demanded that the president change to a Dinosaur onesies but let the boy as well dress up the same with his favorite t-rex, the pooch didn't survive the cosplay as he was dressed as well.

Kyoko took pictures of the dog and Koudi, and she also ended up wearing a Dino costume and Ren with a hat.

Later that evening when Ren and Kyoko are in the safety of their home, both watched little television until they saw themselves in the front of showbiz headline noticing their closeness after their prank video at their building. The other photos of them did not help as many of celebrities noticed how they act like a couple.

Kyoko looked worried by Ren gave her an advice to let it be since it will be over soon when the wind blows off, and it really did, however people notice them as touchy and clingy to each other.

Ren sighed and leaned back to his car seat, Kyoko looked worried and asked, "It's been months, Kyoko-chan, I know I had been patient and we had been acting married, before we fall in our characters I want to know what are we, I know I never had a proper reply but I want to ask you again, will you be my girlfriend?" with that asked he magically pulled a single rose with a red ribbon for her.

Her eyes looked shocked since he asked her again, "I'm not scared of men anymore because of you and you helped me open up, Ren-san." She smiled and took the rose, "Yes." With that said he kissed her passionately and held her tight, stings and chants of his love for her was said and she blushed knowing how the man cherishes her.

Putting on the blonde wig temporarily and covering it up with his hoodie, Kyoko all dressed in her disguise already they headed back to their apartment to be greeted by the Cornaro couple, they had a short talk and then went their own way.

For the past few days they had been showy of their relationship but no one dared to ask their status, "Be careful." Said by Kyoko since Ren is to shoot his action scene with the British – Japanese actor Usui Takumi.

"Okay, here is the scene." The Director gives them the rundown of what they are about to do, "Usui-san will get shot, but instead of him getting shot, Tsuruga-san will shove him out of the way and get shot instead. I will then cut the scene for the artists to put some effects for the blood and still Tsuruga – san will continue with the scene where he retaliates in firing, while he goes back to cover Kyoko-chan. Copy?"

And they actors gave a clear at him, as said the scene started where Kyoko is under Negotiation with the English King played by Usui, Usui who is dressed in his Military formals; white cavalry uniform full of golden ornaments, a sash, braids of aiguillettes, medals and badges, and his cross Victorian medal, is having tea over their political talk was attacked, when Usui was about to pull his gun, one of the attackers pointed and shot him only to be shoved by Ren, and with that scene having no complications as planned the director cut the scene, the effects artists started to do their magic on Ren who sat in place, it took half a minute to prepare him and they started again.

There were a lot of bloopers because of the extras and the attackers, since they messed up forgetting their line or what happens next. But it was soon over after they finally got the take perfectly, now Ren is in bloody mess laid on the floor, his head resting over Kyoko's lap as she cries for help and for his name to wake up and hold on.

The Director had to cut it after since he's been drowned with the emotions, after the scene, "Shhh… it was don't… no more…" it was Ren's turn to comfort her since she kept on clinging to him and he liked every bit of it.

After she calmed down, they headed to the hospital where they are setting up next, it was Kyoko and Misaki's turn for the scene while Ren remain in the hospital bed hooked in apparatus.

Kyoko in her bloody Kimono with her attendant behind her and Misaki sitting beside her comforting her, "Places!" called by the director and they started the scene after he called for action.

" _I_ _envy you Nikita-san, you and his highness had a fairytale story that ended up to a happy ending, he doesn't have to worry about losing his crown and status being married to you, and here I am hiding my relationship… no our love to the public since I might lose my status as a princess and the only remaining royal_." She told.

" _Akari-sama, it wasn't all rainbow and flowery road being with Richard, it was rather thorny and dark, I know how you feel, I know how it was like being the topic and scorned being a commoner, I feel you I thought I wasn't able to marry him. I love the idiot and yes I call him dork. He is my life_." With that said.

"I wish you can say that in real life." The staff and director laughed when Usui ruined it after shouting.

"Quit ruining the scene!" Misaki piped in and Kyoko laughed while Ren coughed from the oxygen, with the director calling again for a retake.

" _What I'm saying is you don't give up, try and look for a way, just like we did, and because of Tomita-san I'm forever grateful to him and to you_." She smiled and embraced the crown Princess who is about to turn queen after she gets married to a noble man or another royal.

As with that said, she called her trusted adviser and friend, a raven haired man in average height with glasses went in and smiles at her, " _Yes, your majesty_?"

" _Tadashi-san_." She wasn't even starting when the man smiles at her and giggled.

" _Your Majesty, if you are worried about Tomita-san and your relationship, everyone in the castle knows, we did not judge or say anything because losing your status only applies when you are married, for now, you are both safe, as long as that the relationship does not go out the public, and if you are worried people saw you here in the hospital because of a mere bodyguard, I had taken care of that_." He assured her which puts her at ease.

" _But is there a way for him to marry me_?" with that asked.

" _There is but it is not happening since he is not a nobble man, I'm sorry your highness_." With that said she looked down.

" _It is fine, I'm relieved we don't have to hide our love for each other_."

" _I'm glad, but I hope things will turn out well soon enough_." With the call by the director the scene ended and Kyoko was relieved from her messy clothes and Ren was back in his pants and dress shirt again.

Heading to LME to meet Lory for some few announcements and congratulations that they are about to film the last few of their film, Ren then changed to his blonde look and sneaked out the office first and waited for Kyoko, while the actress need not to disguise yet since she has an interview.

After her interview, Ren met her at the studio parking lot and gave her a welcoming kiss which they would always share – both are in a secluded place and knows no one saw them.

Finally home, Kyoko continued her duties as Sayako a wife to Javen and played along, Kyoko admitted she will miss the characters after the filming since their little play will end after the filming, after dinner like usual they shared a bed, now comfortable with each other and went to sleep.

However the next morning the president was a little upset yet happy, showing them two photos where Ren dressed as Javen and the other as himself kissing Kyoko and the tabloid pointed that the Japanese sweetheart is actually a play girl, poor Kyoko was sent to an anxiety attack, but Ren made up his mind, "Please arrange a press conference for me and Kyoko." With that said the President complied.

"Finish the filming today and this evening we will have the conference." Announced by the President who is proud to his godson.

The staff around looked at Kyoko judgingly until Ren broke the tension around her and pushed her to be a professional again, however Misaki being close to Kyoko and knows she cannot do such thing went to speak with her first.

Ren went with her, and Usui followed Misaki, they spoke inside Ren's trailer and there the other couple knew that those two pictures had the same man, and Ren is actually Kuu and Julie Hizuri's eldest son, "I knew Kyoko isn't like that!" and Misaki gave Kyoko a tight hug, Katsuki Yuuri was next to know with his own husband Victor after Ren explained and now they are in defense for Kyoko.

With the final scenes to be shot inside the castle, where Usui in his suit formal and Victorian cross and sword, dubbing Ren as one of his knights in reward for his bravery and heroism on putting his life in danger for the sake of the King, he is rewarded with a land in England, a castle and a court rank of an Earl.

" _What do you know, he made the impossible_." The trusted adviser chuckled. With the release of the book the adviser created where a love and fairy tale romance bloomed inside the castle from the crown princess and a brave soldier commoner they made a happy ending.

With the filming finally done, Ren picked up Kyoko and kissed her in front of all the staff and casts, Kyoko was shocked at firs but melted through the kiss after.

"Congratulations?" he congratulated.

"Same to you." And she gave her a tight hug.

Later that evening where their managers cleared their schedule to tend the press, upon stepping out the curtain bright flashes and noisy crowed of journalist bombarded them when the President for once dressed in a normal suit cleared the air from noise threatening to end it if they do not organize, and it wasn't long when Ren took off his brown wig to reveal his original blonde hair, I Ren Tsuruga and that blonde man you see in the photo is the same man, I am Koun Hizuri and I am the eldest son of the Hizuri couple." With that said all hell broke loose and now the journalist are in frenzy recording and asking questions.

"I will not accommodate any questions if you do not let me speak." And instantly the crowd went silent, "I decided to be an actor and take the role as Ren Tsuruga, and not as Koun Hizuri since I wanted to be independent and avoid the shadows of my father, I chose this career for my own and wanted to be known as my own person, not as a spawn of my father, my brother who chose the same but instead bravely kept the name, wanted to belong in the family. He has problems like I did, but he is trying and I am proud of him – I may not be like him but I am also proud of what I achieved, not as Koun but as Ren, and Kyoko Mogami, who has been there for me always is the support I needed in my life, and yes we are dating." With that final revelation the roof blasted with their question, but again the president threatened and again the rom went quiet.

More explanation was given by Ren and organized question was answered.

* * *

The day later Ren and Kyoko went back to the flat where they played as Javen and Sayako, and revealed themselves as the actors and explained why they didn't tell their friends of their real identity is because of their project, now that it was done, it is proper to tell their personal friends who had been nice to them, sadly they needed to move out now that the filming finished, however the president as a surprise gifted them the place, and now since Ren's original flat is known by the media they decided to transfer there and to the delight of their friends they threw a party again, and the couple invited the Hizuris and their cast friends from the film.

The Hizuris however with the decision made by the older couple, they wanted to permanently move in to japan and what better way to reconnect with their son is to have their own place in the same building and ended up the same floor, Ren and Kyoko crashed in for dinner, and the place looked beautiful, it was homey and has three bedrooms, Kuu joked that the other is reserved for them whenever they decide to stay over.

Kyoko pushed Ren to reconnect with his little brother and found the other quiet odd and has some of his own traits, Ren had to always enter his brother's room for them to talk since the other like to be a shutdown, the room is spacious, quite bigger than his and Kyoko's shared one, the corner has his king sized low bed, at the corner has a sofa bed facing his flat screen TV with gaming consoles, another set of gaming PC by the window with his matching gaming chair and table, at the side it has framed posters of his games like one of those in theaters.

And lastly at the far end corner is his Dinosaur bean bag, a small rectangle table and at his side his small book shelf full of brain wrecking books, Ren and Koudi bonded over games and Ren spoils him with games, the room however had some dog beds and toys for his service pet, his co-actor turned service pet.

With Ren asking to be respected and called Tsuruga Ren, his fans did so with the huge help from the actress who persuaded his fans that even though he is the son of a legend, they must remember how they started to follow him.

Kyoko who then revealed that she and Ren were childhood sweethearts ended up to interviews and fun guesting.

Kyoko's career blossomed because of that certain role that boosted the bars higher teaching her how to improve and to cope, but without her significant other she may not have done it.

~END?~

* * *

A/N: Great way to start 2019 first fic January 1, 2019, I want to go back to the anime that got me started to read fanfics and start writing, and with the help of my former sensei, ZION X.

Guess all the character couples I mentioned and what anime they were from. And by the way Koudi Hizuri is my OC so you don't need to guess where the hell he is from, he's just my cinnamon who needed some love and a puppy doggo.


End file.
